The present invention relates to a map display system for guiding a vehicle such as a car.
Various suggestions have been made about a map display system of this type in the prior art.
An example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 164583/84 invented by the present applicant. In this system, map pattern data providing the basis of display of roads and the like on a display screen and character data providing names of municipalities, roads and the like are both stored as code data, so that with the driving of the vehicle, map patterns and descriptive characters are indicated on the display screen automatically or by the operation of the driver.
Indication of all character data included in a given map area on display makes it difficult to see the map as a great number of display data characters are involved. For this reason, there is needed some display limitation.